The invention relates to an ignition coil generally of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,674 B1.
The electrical connection of an ignition coil to a spark plug is made by a plug connector, into which a sparkplug is inserted. This plug connector can have an elastomeric cap, which is slid onto a tubular housing section. An elastomeric cap can seal the plug connection with the spark plug against moisture, and impede high-voltage discharges.